


The Perkz Of... Whatever

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, i have no idea what this is, mentioned Dekkles, really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And of course there was Perkz. Oh so wonderful, over-talented Perkz. An impressive midlaner, slightly arrogant but in a charming way and of fucking course he was good-looking too. Because life was fair. There were numerous people driven insane by this. Number one in this department however was Fnatic's star-midlane-player Fabian “Febiven” Diepstraten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perkz Of... Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need of apologizing about this. That's probably the weirdest thing I've ever written, but whatever.  
> I'm sure there are people out there who actually enjoy this, so have fun <3

The Perkz of... Whatever

 

After a streak of 21 wins without defeat during the 2016 Summer Split you definitely would've expected more from Fnatic. To be fair, after making it to quarter finals at Worlds people also expected more from Origen but that's not what we're talking about right now. No, what we're talking about here is Fnatic. And another team.

 

Said other team was fucking G2 Esports who came out of Challenger to just... basically fuck everyone – except H2K maybe. It was almost intimidating how they steam-rolled all over every team, winning early game, controlling mid game and crushing late game teamfights. And this with a squad of rookies and a top laner who only recently transitioned from jungle to toplane.

 

And of course there was Perkz. Oh so wonderful, over-talented Perkz. An impressive midlaner, slightly arrogant but in a charming way and of fucking course he was good-looking too. Because life was fair. There were numerous people driven insane by this. Number one in this department however was Fnatic's star-midlane-player Fabian “Febiven” Diepstraten.

 

Of course he was fairly talented as well, no doubt in that. He solo-killed Faker for fuck's sake. He solo-killed everyone basically, at least once at some point. But that alone doesn't win you games and he knew it. But that wasn't exactly the issue.

 

Oh no, the issue was that he wasn't doing as perfect anymore and he had to fucking work hard to get himself that reputation of being the best midlaner in Europe and he had started _sloppy._ Like, really freaking bad. ...'kay, maybe that was a bit exaggerated but you get the gist. He hadn't come in and _crushed_ everyone.

 

Perkz had.

 

“Oh no, Fabian, I know that look... You're not drowning in jealousy of Perkz again, do you?” He turned as he heard Martin's voice from the door before shaking his head bitterly.

  
“I'm not jealous”, he claimed. He had claimed it before and he did everytime someone asked. He really wasn't jealous. Totally not. He was just... impressed in a way that made him feel kind of angry. Which totally was not the same. Of course not.

 

“Jesus, you really think no one notices you frowning at G2's game stats 24/7, don't you?” The blonde rolled his eyes crossing arms and leaning against the door frame as he gave him a skeptic look.

 

“Even if I did, what'd matter? At least I am not 'consorting with the enemy' like one Swede I know did during Worlds...” It was that point where it all became more or less playful and it's one thing Martin hated his mate for. He managed to turn every argument that wasn't one hundred percent crucial into a joke.

 

“Not that it mattered. We won against EDG.”  
  
“Yeah... But what if you promised your dear Hyuk-kyu a very nice _gift_ if we win? Like... a classic European blowjob?”, Fabian joked making him take a slight hit by Martin against his shoulder.

 

“You're unbelievable”, he laughed, “But there was a blowjob involved, you're right. Still, I didn't blackmail anyone.”  
  
They both laughed, as it was something they were definitely able to do at any time together: laugh. It helped both of them, especially when the team hadn't been doing all too well after their massive victory over Origen back in week 1. You always got to keep the spirits up somehow.

 

As the laughter died out, Fabian let out a small snort. “Did you seriously blow the almighty Deft? As in doing something extremely gay?”  
  


“Maybe... Maybe not. Maybe he blew me and afterwards we had a threesome Yeu-jin? You'll never know”, Martin sing-sang as he turned to leave the room, but not before shouting “Don't even dare to think about starting anything with that sassy G2 bitch!”

 

“As if I was that stupid!”, Fabian yelled, laughing.

 

And oh yes he was that stupid, he just didn't know yet.

 

.

.

.

 

Fabian managed to just not notice when something changed. Because something indeed had changed, but he just got it when he was in way to deep. And no, not that way you filthy minds.

 

The thing he didn't notice was when Luka started getting... flirty? Like seriously. When did they start to call each other “pretty boy”? When did they start to give each other smug grins and winks whenever they met? And when the fuck did Fabian actually started calling him Luka instead of Perkz?! How was it possible that he didn't know?

 

But the worst thing. The worst thing of all bad things to ever happen was that he actually started taking a liking to this guy and on everything about him. His open smile paired with an apparently massively flirty personality. His slightly arrogant behavior, especially towards the game. The way he just claimed to be the best. Everything he did had pissed Fabian off only a few weeks ago – now it made him giggle.

 

However, despite all this Fabian didn't exactly care. He always joined in to the joking when Luka called him pretty/sexy/whatever or when he told him to send nudes or anything of that silly stuff he could only laugh about. But he wasn't taking it seriously, of course. Why would he? Besides, he had more important things to do, now as the end of the Split came closer and closer and they really _had to_ do something to gain a good place in the standings.

 

.

.

.

 

But then... _It_ started. 'It' being a billion Tweets like “omg, ship it”, “now kiss”, “this ship is sailing”. And of course it had a name, too. “Perkbiven” they called it. And that got him concerned. It was those kinds of things that made it harder for him to just laugh all of this off again and again and again.

 

“Wow, they are really going down for you guys. When are you gonna marry? Can I be your best man?”, Martin joked when it _really_ wasn't the right time. As in... Well... Imagine you wake up in the morning after some sick wet dream about one of your strongest rivals, that's why your having a massive boner and _then_ your friend just _jumps_ into the room joking about you marrying the guy you just got a boner off. Can you imagine that? Yes? Congrats, now you know what happened to Fabian.

 

“ _Holy_ ”, Martin stated when he realized, “Not a good time?”

 

“Hm... Let me think about that one... Maybe fucking _not_!”, he answered annoyed. He pressed a pillow on his face, a part of hoping to just simply choke off it.  
  
“Aww, was it our dear Perkz~? Don't worry, dude, your secret's save”, Martin laughed and crossed his fingers.

 

“I am not having a fucking erection because of that kid!” He sighed heavily. “And now, would you please fucking leave? Or do you prefer staring at my dick?”

 

“Hm... that's a _hard_ choice to make... But nah, your dick's not really my department.”  
  


Martin left and Fabian just wanted to die.

 

.

.

.

 

“Tsk, I still carried harder than you”, Luka laughed dryly as he met Fabian behind the stage after their game in week six of the EU LCS.

 

“Yet you still lost. You are a bit too much Solo Queue, my friend”, he responded, ruffling through Luka's hair. The boy had played well, as always. But Fnatic had won and that was all that counts, right? At least for standings it did.

 

“Maybe”, the younger boy laughed – admirably happy, even after a loss. “But the game was really. Not gonna lie, we weren't really respecting you guys. ...Except you maybe.”

 

“Wow, what an honor that a Challenger team at least respect one member of the team that set the record for the longest win streak.” Fabian rolled his eyes with a laugh and gave Luka a slight hit to the shoulder.

 

“You're still not doing all too well. But hey, you're still the world's best midlaner to me, don't worry.”  
  
Fabian rose an eyebrow. “You serious? I'm not the best in the world...” So, now could he please not fucking _blush_ because of that compliment? He knew it wasn't true and that Luka was most likely just kidding and actually knew that Fabian wasn't the best.

 

“I like it when you blush. So cute”, the other boy chuckled, completely shamelessly. Holy fuck, if he had had that confidence at the age of seventeen he probably wouldn't have decided on spending his life on playing a video game. Or maybe he still would have. Whatever, this was going nowhere.

 

“U-Uhm, could you not say such things? That's kinda weird”, he managed to say after some seconds of silence that had simply been too long for his statement to seem convincing.

 

Luka jumped in front of him giving him a mixture of a pouting and at the same time playful look. “Aww, do you really think so? I really think you're really, really handsome~” He moved one hand up to Fabian's face, letting it rest on his cheek.

 

“You know, I've looked up to you since you started playing and I always will. You are just very... admirable...”, he purred, letting his thumb caress Fabian's cheek.

 

Fabian on the other hand was completely overwhelmed. His mind was completely useless at this state, his breath just wouldn't go steady and his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He just didn't know what to do, what to think or how to breath or how to exist and it was just too fucking much to handle right now. Half of the adrenaline in his blood still from the game, half had just recently begun rushing through his veins because of _this._

 

“D-Dude, I-I-” he couldn't form words. It was impossible. Just the mere closeness of Luka made him go one hundred percent blank.  
  
“Shh~ Can you answer me a question, Fabian~?”

 

All he perceived was Luka's face moving closer to his until he could feel warm breath against his lips. _Too much._

 

Luka moved closer and closer, until his lips touched Fabian's ear. “Do you think I'm a good player?”, he asked, whispering into his ear, making him breathless for a second.

 

“Incredible”, he whispered. It was all he could say, summing up both his opinion of the other boy's in game performance and the current state of events.

  
“Good.” And by that lips touched Fabian's neck, kissing his skin delicately, then more and more eager. And before he even realized, his skin was zealously being sucked, leaving an obvious mark. That was going to be for everyone to see. Amazing.

 

“W-What are you doing?”, he asked, voice rough and weak and in general he was just quite fucked up.

 

“Just a little sign of aprreciation”, he sing-sang. Then he moved away for a second before placing a quick peck directly on Fabian's lips. His heart jumped at the move and his whole body was unable to react.

 

“See ya”, Luka grinned, walking away.

 

This could not have been real.

 

.

.

.

 

Not that Fabian needed sleep. Oh no, sleep was completely overrated. Why would one even think about sleeping? It's absolutely unnecessary for the human body or every living being. Who would claim that? No, no, it's totally not as if being drunk as fuck and having not slept for too long was practically the same thing.

  
And – as you might have expected – this was of course not about Luka. Nope, not at all. Fabian hadn't received a very knowing glance from Martin when the Swede first spotted his not-so-little mark on his neck. He also didn't run his fingers over that mark over and over and over that day thinking of how Luka's lips felt against his skin. This is nothing Fabian Diepstraten aka “Febiven” would ever do. Like ever.

 

There were actually a lot of things that naturally didn't happen. Like him basically only jacking off thinking about that backstage scene. Or him trying to confront Luka about all this. Or Luka just kissing him in reaction to the question, resulting in a way too intense make-out-session.

 

All of this never happened. It never happened, the sky wasn't blue and of course humans don't have to sleep. That's how life goes, right?

 


End file.
